It is common to use graphic art and/or puzzle devices for entertaining, teaching or self motivating children, senior citizens or the like. One such graphic art device may be in the nature of a durable templet that is used to trace its shape onto a construction paper or the like media, which paper media then may be cut along the tracing to form a paper piece of approxiamtely the same shape and size as the templet. One such puzzle device may have many separate parts that have to be fitted together according to some unique format, to yield a finished product and/or overall design distinguishable from the separate pieces.